Joining the Darkmoon
by Gwyndolinisbae
Summary: Simple one shot of GwyndolinxReader (Chosen undead) Totally didn't hastily write this one night while I was thinking of how hot/cute Gwyndolin is . Might write more depending on how it's received, who knows!


"Halt! This is the tomb of the Great Lord Gwyn. Tarnished, it shall not be, by the feet of men. If thou art a true discipline of the Dark Sun, cast aside thine ire, hear the voice of mineself, Gwyndolin, and kneel before me."

You hear as you step towards the misty fogwall blocking your path. You look around the room in a panic unsure of where the loud echoing voice is coming from.

"Lay down at the altar and I shalt protect thee, safeguarding thy person with the power of the Darkmoon" You hear echoing through your head, almost making you dizzy. And you quickly comply, but more accounting for the dizziness and less willingness to do so.

And as you lay yourself flat on the ground you begin to black out, the world spinning around you, the light growing dim as you fade and only faint echoes can be heard before fully slipping away.

After some time you wake up to feel a sudden cold air upon your skin but an astonishing warmth on your crotch. You groan a bit as you begin to wake up and slightly move about a bit. You look forward down to your crotch only to see...Gwyndolin?

He was mostly clothed, his white dress pulled up to his waist, his ass, soft yet firm lightly jiggling between each move he made, his hands gloved, but fingerless, his crown adorned upon his head shiny and gold as ever.

You quickly come to realize what has happened. You were stripped of your possessions and are being taken advantage of. But as you come to, Gwyndolin realizes what you are doing and despite having his crown still adorned on his head, can tell he is giving you a sultry,lustful look as your manhood flops out of his mouth with a lewd *Pop* and a string of saliva is left connecting your cock to Gwyndolins lips.

"I must test your loyalty to lord Gwyn, my blade of the darkmoon" Gwyndolin chirps, followed by an incredibly girlish giggle as he once again submerges himself upon your length. Sounds of wet sloshing and gagging filling the halls as Gwyndolin does his best to take you into his throat, all the way to the base.

Wiggling his head side to side to squeeze in those last few inches, but it proves to be too much as he gags and moans on your thick manhood and quickly pulls back. The buldge in his throat subsiding as a mixture of his saliva and your pre-cum spew all over the room.

He then quickly lowers himself down to your leathery sac. Planting kissing all over your balls before hungrily slupring them into his mouth. Swishing them around like mad, his tongue caressing every inch and it feels like he is going to tear them off with how hard he is sucking on them, before letting them plop out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting your balls to his lips.

The faint sound of him panting heavily and gulping inbetween breaths can be heard filling the room.

He then licks his lips seductively and bites on his finger in an attempt to rouse you even further, even going as far to grab your manhood in his free hand, gripping it quite tightly. Feeling it throbbing like mad inbetween his soft/fingerless gloved hands.

Once again you can feel his intense/lust glazed eyes staring you down, almost staring into your soul despite his crown hiding everything from the nose up.

"A mighty sword indeed my blade, I think you will serve me well" He says in a cheerful tone as he seemingly lets go of your manhood and tries to stand up, apparently only meant to tease you. But before he has the chance to collect himself you lunge toward him.

Whether foolhardy or driven insane by lust you turn the tables on him and pin him to the ground upon that purple mat.

"W...what are you doing fool? You dare attack a..hmph!" Was all he could manage to say before you shoved your thick manhood right back into his mouth.

"Mm..I...mphm...am a...mhpm" Was all he could manage to mouth around your large shaft. He could do nothing but sit beneath you as your manhood easily slid in and out of his mouth like it was built for it.

You thrust at an almost insane speed. One second only the tip is in, the next? Gwyndolins nose is touching the base of your shaft. Your balls slapping his chin with each thrust, accompanied by the saliva he drenched them in earlier.

Seemingly giving up he simply sits there as you have your way with him, occasional moans and groans of pleasure coming from deep within him vibrating around your cock, only increasing the pleasure.

However a small cheekiness comes over him as he tenderly bites down upon your cock. Not too hard as to hurt you, but soft enough to get your attention.

But before long after one hard thrust, you quickly pull out and slowly jerk yourself off with Gwyndolins saliva and allow him to collect himself while you do so.

"Mmh...hah...So, you seek to abuse the mighty Gwyndolin? You fool" He says trying to compose himself despite being a complete mess of pre-cum,saliva,sweat and blushing as red as a cherry. But before he speaks further you simply slap him with your cock.

Slapping your cock all over his face. His right cheek, his left cheek, cock slapping his lips as he tries to speak, smearing your precum practically everywhere on his face, even on his crown.

However, whatever front of anger and power he was trying to project before has simply vanished as with each firm slap against his cheeks or lips he lets out a whimper and a moan of pleasure, blushing red as a cherry inbetween slaps.

But alas, as much as you may be enjoying yourself. You feel a warmth from deep within burrowing it's way out of you and you groan instinctively, leaning over Gwyndolin as he looks up at you. He almost instinctively knows what is coming.

While he looks up at you he opens up his mouth as wide as he possibly can, while letting his tongue slither out and tenderly flick the head of your cock as you furiously stroke with each passing second, and before you know it...bliss.

You practically howl at the top of your lungs as your knees begin to buckle and your hips thrust forward. Doing you best to aim directly at Gwnydolin. Rope after rope of hot,white,sticky semen flowing out from the head of your manhood, covering Gwyndolin in your seed.

A few ropes of seed landing directly on his tongue, another splashing against his crown, another hitting his nose, and the last few chaotically strown about his cheeks...you pant heavily, looking physically exhausted as your manhood dangles in the cold air above Gwyndolin.

What is left inside of your cock begin to dribble out onto his face and you almost chuckle a bit to yourself as Gwyndolin begins to stand up underneath you. Your seed still coating his face, which he is slowly licking away and sucking off his fingers.

"A mighty sword indeed, my blade...but you must be tested further..."


End file.
